


【马东】Irregular Reality

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *半现背*后半段有个小🚗，ooc，xxj文笔*推拉游戏有点虐但是也真好玩。





	【马东】Irregular Reality

 

 

 

刚满十四岁的李马克一直在翻来覆去地做同一个梦。

晴天。太阳。淡淡的香气。还有一个女孩子的身影——是女孩子吗？应该是女孩子，双马尾，穿了一条桃红色的裙子，站在花丛后面。阳光有些刺眼，李马克记得她的肤色是那种韩国女孩中少见的蜂蜜一般的浅浅的小麦色。

李马克永远看不清她的脸——每次的梦都朦胧得笼罩着一层薄薄的雾，等到他跑到跟前她就消失不见。

她是仅活在他的海马体中的神秘的精灵，也是他无法触碰到的存在。

——当然李马克也不是非常在意，这也许只是青春期男生会有的那种春梦，虽然没有任何十九禁的成分，而且每次都是同一个主人公，

 

 

 

直到那天他看见李东赫一身红色连衣裙站在化妆间的一角照镜子，棕色的假发扎成两个辫子垂在锁骨前。

李马克不知道自己费了多大的劲才把冲出喉咙口的惊叫咽了回去。

偶然路过的中本悠太目睹了两个小朋友大眼瞪小眼的场景而一头雾水。

  
她再也不是活在虚幻中的人了，变得触手可及，李马克却动摇了。

 

 

 

 

“哥今天看到我为什么这么吃惊啊，是因为我扮成女孩子太漂亮了吗”

李马克正坐在床边吹头发，扯着嗓子喊道，“你说啥？”

“没事儿！”李东赫也扯着嗓子回应道。

李马克一脸懵逼，他是真的没听清，等他关掉电吹风想问清楚的时候，他的室友已经钻进了被窝。

 

 

 

 

李马克梦里的女孩子终于有了脸。李东赫——“李东淑”——的脸。

现在转头落荒而逃的人变成了他，然后惊叫一声从床上惊醒。

“唔……”

“干嘛呀哥……”

对床的东赫不满地嘟囔着挪了挪身子，迷糊软糯的声音里带着点沙哑。

“没有……做噩梦了，抱歉，”李马克强装镇定地躺了回去，“睡吧。”

“做噩梦了吗？那我唱摇篮曲哄哥入睡吧”

开什么玩笑……李马克窃笑着正要回绝，东赫清澈温和的歌声已经轻轻地缓缓地流淌出来。李马克呆住了。

  
后来李马克真的听着小熊的摇篮曲入睡了。再后来他自己也没想到的是，在一次梦队练习间隙的休息时间他不小心说漏嘴了。

——不愧是你啊，剧透之王李马克啊……

他尴尬地发现在场的弟弟们一脸恨铁不成钢的表情，李东赫则是少见地闪过一丝略显慌张的表情。

“不……不要在直播上说这个啊你们！！”李马克才想起来拾起自己作为大哥兼实质队长的一点威严。

“知道啦我们才不会跟马克哥一样”……梦队的孩子一如既往地可怕。

他低下头悄悄地瞟了眼坐在自己旁边李东赫，对方已经变得和没事人一样，甚至和其他人一样对自己露出没有恶意的调笑的表情。

 

  
李东赫再也没有给他唱过摇篮曲，李马克却还在做关于李东赫的梦，还是大晴天，却没有了花丛，香气和红裙子。

他梦见过各个时期的李东赫——或者说，楷灿。每一个都站在原地，也不跑，就这么望着他。他想走过去拍拍他的肩，可以的话再抱抱他，捏捏他的圆圆的小小的脸，但是他不能，他迈不开腿，他也只能待在原地，他想开口说些什么，然后他就从梦中醒来回到现实，没有鲜花和女孩的现实。

——但是有那个注视着他的男孩。李马克无法形容自己的心情，明明他很懂事很注意分寸，自己的不安却永远难以平复。

打歌舞台结束的时候他头也不回地往下走，装作自然地躲开泰容哥拉他的手，装作不知道李东赫就在他身后想牵他的手，装作完全看不到李东赫的眼神。

直播的时候李东赫凑过来，撅着饱满的嘴唇想亲亲他，李马克不能更开心了——然而还是推开了索吻的小孩，搂着他的腰一遍一遍地摸他的脖子。

是他一直在逃。用最拙劣的方式。甚至在一个再平常不过的晚上狠下心说出“不要在镜头前面再黏着我了，我讨厌这样”这种话。

他没有想到对方可以比他更果断，认真地望着他说，

 

“好啊，我以后再也不会跟着马克哥了”

“抱歉啊，让你困扰了吧？我的营业。”

 

  
闹脾气的小孩特意把“营业”两个字说得很重。李马克登时觉得自己的心被狠狠地捏了一下，鲜血淋漓。

我有什么资格为了自己的一点自尊心把弟弟的真情流露想成营业？

那之后是李马克人生中最为苦涩的八月——李东赫说到做到，在所有时刻和他保持距离，避开他的目光，最后干脆和他分房住。所有人都觉得他们只是闹别扭了，因为两人都表现得很决绝——李马克也是。目睹80%过程的钟辰乐后来也老是跟朴志晟说，“我真是第一次见马克哥这么生气，太可怕了太可怕了”

 

 

 

  
李马克从前一直不信所谓的“不科学”的事情。人生对他而言也应该是按照某个计划好的框架按部就班的进行的，只要自己够努力，至少不会有很大的波折——他有理由这么相信，因为他前十三年十四年的人生就是这么过来的。

然后李东赫毫无预兆地闯入了他的世界。

从那个奇怪的梦，一直到后来的相处，一直到现在的冷战期，李东赫一直是他中规中矩平稳安宁的生活中的一个无理数，打乱了他本来的节奏，也打乱了他的心绪。

Irregular Dream变成了Regular Dream。他的Regular Reality变成了Irregular Reality。

而现实本来就不是规规矩矩的不是吗？为什么自己总是不愿意接受这个事实呢？

Absolutely fully capable的Mark Lee在害怕些什么？

 

 

 

准备上床的李帝努听到敲门声去开门，看见李马克低着头，很小声地问道，

“东赫在吗？”

李帝努察觉到了什么，也轻轻地说，“在洗澡呢”

“我能跟你换一晚上房间吗…嗯就是…”

李帝努歪头看着他。

“…我跟仁俊说过了……”

“…噗”

看着这么别扭的马克哥的李帝努不禁笑出了声。

“好啦我明白啦。那我过去了，你俩晚安”他拍拍李马克的肩径直出去了。

 

 

李东赫爬上床的时候才发现根本不是这个房间的李马克不知道什么时候钻进了他的被窝里，吓得他差点滚下去，正想下床，李马克不知道哪来的勇气突然伸出手撑在他的脖子边堵住了他的去路。李东赫躺在床上，也不说话，怔怔地望着这个有点陌生的李马克。

——呀…

——我在干什么啊……

——东赫呀…讨厌的话就逃吧……

“我……”

事先准备好的道歉的词全忘光了，在他的眼睛对上李东赫的略微湿润的狗狗眼的那一刻。

“对不起……一直不知道怎么跟东赫说才好，所以一直在逃避……”

“东赫不要不理我了好不好……”

李马克觉得自己本来就滚烫的脸变得更烫了——还有点湿，花了一秒左右才反应过来脸上挂了两条新鲜的泪痕。

完蛋了…全都乱套了。

流泪是两秒的事，丢人是五秒的事…

然后李东赫狠狠地揉了一把李马克的蓬松凌乱的金发。李马克在黑暗中勉强看清了他的表情——东赫也在哭？

完蛋了，是不是被我搞砸了…

小孩圆圆的脸因愠怒而揉在一起，说实话除了噙着泪的那双亮晶晶的眼睛以外真的不是很好看，但是李马克只想把他紧紧地抱在怀里，然后亲亲他脖子上和脸上的痣，就这样一直睡过去也没关系。

 

“马克哥……呜……大笨蛋……笨蛋啊……”

 

李东赫带着哭腔的细细的软软的声音像一把尖刀一样一下一下刺在李马克的心脏上  
，李马克任由他攥紧的拳头用不轻不重的力道砸在自己胸口。

李马克最后轻轻地伏到小孩的身上，安抚一般地用手温柔地拍他圆滚滚的头，轻轻地吻着他泛红的眼角，不断地在他耳边低声说着“对不起”，听他的断断续续的抽泣声逐渐变轻，听两人紊乱的呼吸声逐渐平稳，直到共享同一个频率。

那天晚上李马克又做了那个久违的最初的梦。晴天，太阳，淡淡的香气，李东赫穿着那身桃红色的裙子站在花丛后泪汪汪地望着他，他用平生最快的速度冲了过去抱紧他，两人被重力带向地面，一同坠入柔软芬芳的花海。

李马克和李东赫花了四年终于走到对方面前。虽然本来也许并不需要这么久。

 

 

 

李东赫在那晚以后一直在问李马克什么呢？他一脸无辜地说，我可不可以把自己给哥。能写出127的那些rap词的李马克当然立刻就懂了，每次都是一张小脸涨得通红，低下头按住李东赫的手低声说，

“等东赫成年就好，好不好，成年以后啦”

李东赫在心里窃笑，这种时候这个反应的马克哥最可爱了，所以哪怕这不是他的本意，他后来还是一直逗小孩一样问他哥，而他哥也是真的有原则，从来都是差不多的回答。

当然他们也没有想到，东赫成年以前的突然的脚伤将他们隔离了三个多月——以至于帽子外面还套着卫衣帽子，戴着口罩的李东赫出现在他面前向他挥手的时候，他手里的咖啡直接掉到了地上。

“我回来啦！”

熟悉的裹了一层蜜糖的细嗓让李马克几乎哭出声来，李马克原来不觉得三个月会有多长，也会定时和李东赫视频通话，但是李东赫又活生生地站在他面前的时候，他才发现自己想这个小孩想到要疯了。

李东赫什么也没说，只是像一只幼崽一样钻到李马克怀里咯咯地笑。

“我回来啦”

又这么说了一遍。

他从来不觉得自己爱哭，但是他又在李东赫面前哭了，豆大的泪珠一滴一滴地掉在衣襟，从胸口滑落。

——鸭肝丢人……每次都在东赫面前哭……

 

 

 

 

比这更丢人的是，之后在床上的李马克还在哭，眼泪乱七八糟地糊了一脸，俯下身去吻李东赫的时候顺带糊了他一脸。李东赫一边手忙脚乱地给他擦眼泪一边柔声细语地安慰他，而李马克不知道为什么直到进入李东赫体内时还在抽抽搭搭的，李东赫笑的快背过气去了，

“呀哥pabo啊，现在不是哭的时候吧——呜嗯！”

“呼……东赫呀你放松点……好紧……”

“是哥…太大了……哈啊…”

李东赫抬起头勾住李马克被汗水浸湿的脖颈，李马克漆黑湿润的双眼定定地看着他，恍惚间他又看到了那个从十三岁开始就在做的梦里的那个李马克，戴着黑框眼镜，注视着他的眼神与现在如出一辙。六年过去了，他的马克哥长大了很多，但又好像一点也没变，每个眼神，每个笑容，都还和那个十四岁的练习生李马克一模一样。

——哥也有梦到我吗？梦里的我可以像现在一样让他幸福快乐吗？

答案是什么，好像也无所谓了。李东赫餍足地闭上了眼。

 

 

 

 

 

我现在也很幸福哦。  
因为有了马克哥，一直都很幸福哦。

 

 

 

 

 

The reality is just so ridiculous and irregular.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

梦境与现实交错的混沌之中，只要握紧你的手，我就不会迷路。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————END——————

 


End file.
